instinct animal
by airmaster10
Summary: bella est élevé par une tigresse sibérienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une personne qui changera sa vie à tout jamais!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour j'écris une nouvelle histoire pour passer le temps…j'espère quelle vous plaira… le prochain chapitre de ''ma vie'' arrive bientôt (enfin j'espère…). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…

Prologue :

Aov Bella :

Du haut de la montagne surplombant le col de l'Alaska je regardais ses humains détruire de plus en plus la forêt, réduire de plus en plus nos territoire. Ma famille, ma mère nourricière était morte lors d'une chasse, son cadavre vidée de son sang. Alors en temps que première fille j'ai pris sa fourrure et m'en suit revêtit afin de prendre le rôle de chef du clan.

Serban vint se coller à moi et je caressais son pelage blanc rayé noir. C'est un magnifique tigre blanc sibérien tout comme notre mère et notre sœur Noya. Moi j'étais différente mon pelage était noir et ne recouvrait que ma tête. Mes pattes arrières étaient plus grande et plus élancé et contrairement a ma famille je pouvais marchais sur mes deux pattes arrières seulement. Je n'avais pas de crocs acéré ni de puissante griffe mais ma dentition était excellente.

L'odeur de ceux qui avait attaqué ma mère était proche, trop proche…

Je bondissais sur un des grands sapins et sifflais afin que mon frère se tienne prêt à l'attaque. Ma sœur n'avait pas vu l'attaquant, elle était encore trop jeune pour être méfiante. Je bondissais d'arbre en arbre et mon frère se rabattit vers notre adversaire.

Elle avait le même pelage mais d'un blond de blé que moi mais elle n'était pas animal, elle n'était pas vivante et pourtant elle bougeait, elle avançait rapidement vers ma sœur.

''Noya, va-t-en !'' hurlais-je dans ma tête et ma sœur se retourna vers nous et ses yeux refléta la peur face au monstre.

La blonde sauta sur ma sœur et Serban se mit entre elle. Les crocs de la diablesse se plantaire dans la gorge de mon frère et celui-ci se mit à rugir à la mort. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la détacher de lui. Ma sœur voulu me rejoindre dans le combat mais je m'interposé.

''Va a la grotte et reste y !'' elle hocha de la tête et je partis en fureur.

Quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit, la fourrure de ma mère s'intégra à ma peau me faisant enfin devenir une vraie tigresse.

Je plantais mais crocs dans son bras et lui arracha d'un coup sec.

La blonde se dégagea de mon frère et s'enfui en courant récupéra son bras au passage. Je repris ma forme original et fonçais droit sur mon frère.

-Serban, je suis désolé…pardonne moi ! pleurais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il ronronna mais on pouvait sentir sa douleur. Doucement il mourut dans mes bras et mon cris de tristesse remplis la montagne dans un écho déchirant.

Noya me rejoignit et pleura avec moi toute la nuit.

Aov Eléazar :

Nous étions tranquillement installé dans le salon lorsque Tanya entra comme une furie dans la maison.

Son bras se cicatrisé et ma femme, Carmen, paniqua a cette vue.

-Mon dieu que c'est-il passé ? hurla ma femme en fonçant sur la blonde.

-Je chassé et une fille m'a attaqué, elle parler au tigre j'en suis sûr et le pire c'est qu'elle sait transformé en l'un d'eux et m'a arraché le bras ! je veux la peau de cette tigresse ! Appel Carlisle ! Hurla-t-elle de rage.

-Pas besoin, ils arrivent ! Alice a dû avoir une vision ! souffla Kate en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Au mon dieu ! il faut pas qu'Edward me voit dans cette état ! je suis toute décoiffé et mes fringues sont sale ! paniqua Tanya en fonçant dans sa chambre.

Ah les femmes, elles font une découverte incroyable et tout ce qui l'inquiète c'est son look ! je les comprendrais jamais !

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dite ? je continue ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et bien je suis contente de tout ses encouragement ! je dois vous avouer que je me suis fait du soucis car cette fiction et venu se faufiler dans un de mes rêves et je dois dire que j'étais pas sûr du résultat…. (ben c'est vrai quoi !)

Donc voici la suite j'espère que ce sera aussi bien que le prologue. Petite info : un prologue comme un épilogue sont fait pour être court et entrer dans l'histoire donc oui mes chapitres seront plus longs !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : l'ennemi…

Noya était trop jeune pour subir une tel perte, âgée de quatre mois et demi elle avait déjà perdu sa mère et son frère. Il ne lui resté plus que moi maintenant et le problème c'est qu'en plus de nos ennemi un nouveau problème venait d'arriver.

J'étais trop faible pour chasser, la fièvre me parcourait de tout mon être me faisant délirer. Ma sœur m'avait sortie plusieurs fois de la grotte pour me poser dans la neige mais elle n'allait pas chasser.

Finalement la fièvre parti sans toutefois remettre mon corps a mon ancienne température. Ma sœur était très affaiblis alors je l'a laisser dans la grotte et parti chasser.

Le gibier était de plus en plus méfiant a cause de nouveaux ennemi venu rejoindre celle au pelage blond. Je fini par trouver un élan et le tirai jusqu'à la grotte. Ma sœur mangea mais avec peu d'appétit. Elle resta allongé sur le flan pendant que je la flatté en caressant son pelage.

-Noya, tu reste là d'accord ! je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai de l'aide ! soufflais-je les larmes au yeux alors qu'elle était de plus en plus faible.

Je sortie de la grotte et me mis à tremblé et comme la dernière fois je me transformé en une tigresse mais bien plus grande que l'était ma mère ou mon frère.

Porté par mon odorat je me concentré sur l'immonde odeur sucré qui se dégagé dans toute la forêt mais heureusement bien trop loin de la grotte pour qu'ils mettent Noya en danger.

Soudains à travers la forêt une grotte humaine se trouva devant moi et beaucoup d'odeur sucrée se regroupèrent autour de moi, j'étais encerclé, j'allais mourir et Noya ne survivra pas ! Alors dans un instant de folie je me jetais sur le monstre au pelage blond qui avait voulu nous tuer, qui avait tuer Serban !

Aov Carlisle :

Flash back :

Nous venions en simple visite de courtoisie chez nos cher cousin les Denali lorsque notre cher Alice sembla de plus en plus tendu. Elle cachait ses pensées à tout le monde et Jasper avait du mal à la calmer.

-Alice va tu enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ! Grogna Edward en sortant de la voiture.

-J'arrive plus a voir correctement notre avenir ! les images sont brouillé depuis qu'on a décider de venir ici ! j'ai un drôle de pressentiment comme si quelque chose d'important allait se passer, quelque chose qui pourrait changer notre avenir a tout jamais ! mais le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir si se serra positif ou négatif.

Nous entendîmes Tanya hurler dans la maison et nous nous précipitâmes tous à l'intérieur.

-C'est hors de question Tanya ! tu m'as très bien comprise ! j'en ai marre de tes vengeance personnel ! tout est de ta faute alors assume ! je t'avais déjà prévenu et si jamais l'un d'entre nous l'attaque je la défendrais compris ! Hurla Kate de rage serrant la gorge de Tanya et l'électrocutant.

-Kate calme toi ! Supplia Carmen. Nous en parlerons calmement avec les Cullen mais je t'en prie lâche là !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? demandais-je alors que toute ma famille se positionna autour de moi.

-On va en parler dans le salon je pense que cela sera le mieux ! bienvenue Carlisle ! je suis très heureuse de te revoir Esmée, nous avons tant de chose à nous raconter ! souri Carmen et Kate poussa sa sœur violemment en direction du salon et s'installa contre l'un des mur de la pièce.

Tout le monde s'installa confortablement dans le salon et Tanya pris un air supérieur et commença à aguicher Edward avant de parler.

-J'étais entrain de chasser lorsqu'une sauvageonne ma violemment attaqué et c'est transformer en animal avant de m'arracher le bras ! je veux sa peau ! je veux la tuer elle et sa famille ! Grogna Tanya. Cependant Kate n'est pas d'accord et préfère s'allié à l'ennemi plutôt que d'être du côté de sa propre sœur ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Ah ouais ! ben puisque tu fais tellement ta maligne ose dire à quel genre d'animal tu t'en es pris ! je suis sûr que les Cullen seront ravi de le savoir et plus particulièrement Rosalie ! Brailla Kate le doigt tendu vers sa sœur.

-TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! hurlais-je à mon tour et tout le monde se tue. Bon maintenant Tanya dit nous quel animal as-tu attaqué ?

elle baissa la tête penaude et Edward se mit a tremblé, serrant les poings au point que ses jointure se blanchirent. Ses yeux s'assombrir et Jasper semblait lui aussi sur le point de bondir.

-Emmett, si j'étais toi je serrerais Rosalie de toute mes forces ! Prévint Edward et Emmett s'exécuta. Maintenant Tanya assumes et dit leurs ! Gronda Edward.

-Oh c'est bon ça va, hein ! quant tu tue un puma j'en fait pas toute une histoire moi ! grogna Tanya en boudant.

-Tanya tu va me dire tout de suite ce que tu as fait sinon je te jure que je lâche Rosalie et que je te force à avouer ! Affirma Emmett.

-Oh ça va hein ! moi aussi j'aime les carnivore et je suis tombé sur une tigresse sibérienne. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi qu'elle avait une famille. Et hier ben j'ai voulu en manger une autre et je suis donc retourné au même endroit ! seulement un grand mal c'est interposé entre moi et la jeune tigresse donc je l'ai vidé de son sang lui ! puis y'a eu cette folle avec la fourrure de ma première proie sur le dos et elle a absorbé le pelage pour se transformé ! elle m'a arraché le bras et je compte bien la tuer !

Fin du Flash back :

Rosalie avait faillit tuer Tanya. Ma fille était une farouche défenseur de l'espèce sibérienne et c'était aussi l'emblème de sa famille de mortelle. Cela faisait une semaine que nous empêchions Tanya de partir se venger mais ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est que notre modificatrice se pointe ici, à la villa des Dénali….

Aov Rosalie :

J'observais la Tigresse sibérienne se déplacer majestueusement vers la demeure. Nous l'encerclions et je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à un de mes plus vieux souvenir humains.

Flash Back :

Nous nous baladions dans le zoo avec grand-mère Hale, la patriarche de notre famille, une personne très respecté dans notre ville. Nous nous raprochions de la fosse au tigre lorsque ma grand-mère pris un visage triste. Au fond de la cage une tigresse blanche était alongé l'air triste.

-Pourquoi es-tu triste grand-mère ? demandais-je en tirant sur sa belle robe.

-Je suis triste car cet animal noble ne devrait pas vivre dans une cage, c'est l'emblème de notre famille et parfois les femmes de notre famille sont comme cet animal ! souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi c'est l'emblème de notre famille ?

-tu sais que notre famille descend directement des premier colon anglais a avoir poser le pied en Amérique… et bien la première femme de notre famille était enceinte et c'est perdu dans la forêt qui surplombé les montagnes en Alaska ! elle a accouché dans les bois, seulement les cris du nourrisson ont attirait une femelle sibérienne qui elle aussi avait des petits ! la femme qui avait accouché donna son enfant en pâture à la bête afin de sauver sa vie. Mais la tigresse apporta de la viande à la jeune femme et allaita l'enfant le temps que notre patriarche reprenne des forces. Depuis ce jour un lien étrange nous unie à ses étranges créature qui malgré leurs nature nous ont sauvé la vie.

Ma grand-mère m'a alors tendu un énorme morceau de viande et nous nous sommes rapproché de la cage. La tigresse c'est léché les babines et a pris délicatement le morceau de viande dans ma main. Elle a mangé le morceau de viande puis et venue me léché la main afin d'enlever le sang de celle-ci.

J'ai souris et ma grand-mère m'a pris la main. Elle me montra alors une tâche sur mon avant bras. C'était une tâche de naissance mais en y regardant de plus près elle avait une drôle de forme comme un…

-Un tigre ! rigolais-je. J'ai un tigre sur le bras !

-Oui c'est une particularité féminine de notre famille ! n'oublie pas ma chérie, la hiérarchie animal et différente de celle des humains ! ce sont les femelle qui dirige le clan donc si tu dois faire une offrande fait le à la femelle qui est la plus âgée ou la plus respecter ! montre lui ton respect et elle te laissera en paix !

fin du flash back …

Instinctivement je capturais un lapin sauvage et le cacher derrière mon dos. La tigresse était énorme et je supposais que c'était la patriarche ou bien la fille qui se transformé mais peu importe j'étais sûr que c'était elle la chef de clan.

Nous l'entourâmes tout en gardant une certaines distance de l'animal, mais voilà Tanya n'en fit qu'à sa tête et l'animal bondis vers elle. Alors sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passé je m'interposais entre elle et m'accroupissait à terre brandissant mon offrande à la bête.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, alors on m'a posé une bonne question, je souhaite vous faire partager le réponse ! alors Bella qui a normalement l'apparence humaine se transforme suite à l'apparition rapproché de Tanya. C'est une modificatrice mais elle ne le sais pas, pour elle c'est une tigresse et non une humaine qui se transforme….

Voici la suite et tenez moi au courant !

Au fait si quelqu'un est tenté de traduire ma fiction en anglais ou en autre langue qu'il me laisse un message privé et je m'arrangerai avec lui ou elle !

Chapitre 2 : lien étrange…

Aov Bella :

Alors que j'étais prête à bondir sur la blonde qui avait tué deux membre de ma famille une autre grande blonde s'accroupis sur mon chemin me tendant une proie. Je m'arrêtais net devant ce geste et regardais plus attentivement cette créature étrange. Mère m'avait dit de ne jamais attaquer la créature qui nous apporte une offrande car elle nous respecte et de par se geste nous implore la vie sauve. Pourquoi veut-elle la vie sauve ? d'un seul coup je compris, elle nous connaissais, peut être faisait-elle partie du clan des protecteur de tigre…c'est comme cela que mère les appelé. Des femelles sans poil qui parce que notre plus vieil ancêtre lui avait sauvé la vie, sa famille nous voué une servitude absolu à travers les lunes.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle et reniflé son parfum lorsque un grand mal à la musculature s'approcha d'elle. Instinctivement je me mis entre eux en position d'attaque et rugissait après lui. Il s'arrêta net et il communiquèrent entre eux dans un langage que je ne compris que partiellement, reconnaissant certains mots humains.

Aov Rosalie :

La tigresse ne m'attaquerai pas, je le savais, je le sentais comme si je faisais partie d'elle, c'était incroyable comme sentiment, comme si un fil nous unissais. Elle me renifla signe qu'elle savait ce que j'étais et je souris, ainsi elle garderai mon odeur inscrit dans sa mémoire et aucun de son clan ne m'attaquerai en cas de chasse sur leurs territoire. Edward suivait mon résonnement mental, légèrement surpris lui aussi. Mais Emmett fit quelque chose qui ne devait absolument pas faire. Il c'était rapproché de moi sans invitation de la tigresse ni de ma part. La tigresse c'est alors mis entre moi et mon époux rugissant contre celui-ci afin qu'il recule.

-Emmett, recule ! je ne suis pas en danger mais toi oui alors fait ce que je dis ! soufflais-je.

-Quelle essaye un peu je vais lui montrer moi qui est le plus fort ! rigola Emmett en s'approchant encore d'un pas.

-Emmett, tu risque de te faire tuer ! Ecoutez moi tous, les tigre fonctionne différemment des humains et de nous ! ce sont les femelles qui domine, les males ne sont présent que pour la reproduction et pour empêcher les bagarres au sein des femelles ainsi que la démarcation du territoire ! Alors Alice met toi devant Jasper, qu'il reste en retrait il ne t'arrivera rien. Esmée devant Carlisle, Edward met toi derrière tout le monde, afin qu'elle comprenne que tu es sans femelle. Emmett ne bouge pas, je viens vers toi, tu te recule et tu baisse les yeux !

-Et pour nous ? demanda Kate.

-Carmen devant ensuite Eléazar, puis le reste du clan en retrait c'est clair. Si elle est venu ce n'est pas seulement par vengeance sinon elle ne serait pas venu seule !

Tout le monde hocha la tête et lentement je contournais la tigresse pour me positionner face à Emmett, celui-ci baissa la tête et recula me laissant de l'espace. Je me mis en face de la tigresse et grondais afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était mon mâle et qu'elle n'avait pas autorité sur lui.

-Edward peux-tu lire ses pensée ? demandais-je.

-c'est flou, désolé je n'ai pas de traducteur animalier dans la tête donc je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. De plus les sentiments son mélanger avec les pensées ce qui est très étrange.

-Je ressent une détermination à tuer Tanya mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Cette personne doit être proche d'elle, peu être un tigre.

Je me baissai a son niveau et posa ma tête contre la sienne caressant lentement son flan afin qu'elle se détende. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et la tigresse ronronna mais de façon triste.

''Noya…sauver Noya !'' raisonna une voix dans ma tête.

-Où est-elle ? où est Noya ? demandais-je doucement sous les cris de stupeur de l'assemblé.

La tigresse ronronna encore et sa voix résonna encore dans ma tête de façon plus vive cette fois.

'' Grotte…pas manger…trop jeune…pas de force !''

-Carlisle je vais avoir besoin de toi ! Apparamment Tanya, sifflais-je de rage, à tuer la mère alors que la petite n'avait pas fini son sevrage. Elle est très faible c'est pour cela que…

''Bella…mère donner nom à moi Bella !''

-c'est un très jolie nom ! je disais donc que Bella est venue trouver de l'aide afin de sauver le bébé ! il faut faire vite !

''Tuer Tanya ! Tanya tuer mère et Serban ! Tanya doit mourir ! Ennemi !'' rugit Bella en bondissant vers Carmen.

-Tuer ne te la ramènera pas Bella. Cela ne soulagera pas la douleur ! si tu meurt nous ne pourrons pas aider ta sœur !

Bella regarda en direction de la montagne et me tendit sa queue, m'invitant à la prendre afin de la suivre. Je souris et tendit la main à Carlisle. Bella grogna un peu mais obtempéra, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Nous fonçâmes à travers les bois et je priais pour que Noya soit en vie.

Aov Carlisle :

J'étais bouche bée face au comportement de Rosalie. Elle avait compris la tigresse, enfin je veux dire Bella. C'était à croire que leurs destin était liée, que la transformation de Bella en tigresse avait activé le don de Rosalie qui ne c'était jamais manifesté auparavant. Il faudrait que j'étudie la question avec Eléazar et que nous comprenions le phénomène. Pour l'heure j'étais très inquiet au sujet de la jeune tigresse et je craignais qu'il ne fasse la transporter jusqu'à notre villa situé au alentour de la maison de Tanya. Je devais en parler à Rosalie mais pour l'instant nous étions plus qu'à une centaine de mètre de la grotte et nous pouvions sentir l'odeur de la jeune tigresse.

Aov Bella :

Nous étions près de la grotte lorsque je m'arrêtais et grognais sur Carlisle. Il baissa les patte avant vers le bas et recula lentement. Rosalie caressa ma tête et je ronronnais. Elle souris et colla son front à ma tête.

''Pas de mâle dans grotte !'' grognais-je et elle fit oui.

-Carlisle attend dehors nous allons faire sortir Noya !

''Pas confiance''

-Tu peux avoir confiance en lui ! sourit Rosalie et je grognais.

''Reste famille ici ! tout suivit lui ! pas confiance, noya pas sortir !'' répliquais-je en grondant vers la forêt.

-Je vous avez dis de ne pas venir ! Rugit Rosalie.

-Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser seule Carlisle et toi avec une modificatrice ! tu es folle ou quoi ! Hurla le géant, le mâle de Rosalie.

Il fonça vers nous alors que Noya sortait de la grotte. Rosalie s'écarta et je m'interposais entre lui et ma sœur lui donnant un violent coup de patte et il alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Je voulu l'attaquer mais Rosalie s'interposa entre nous deux défendant ce mâles qui ne resté pas à sa place. C'est a ce moment là que le plus incroyable se profila devant mes yeux.

Aov Edward :

Je venais de voir cette jeune modificatrice envoyer Emmett valser à travers la forêt. Rosalie c'est alors interposé entre l'animal et son mari mais Jasper me fit comprendre par la pensée que la jeune tigresse était en fureur. Alors je laissais mon instinct me dominé et me mis entre la tigresse et ma sœur. C'est alors que je pus enfin contempler réellement ce magnifique animal. Retroussant ses babine, ses moustache frétillant dans l'air elle me grogna dessus et celui-ci parcouru tout mon être et vibra en moi.

Elle souffla plusieurs fois et je tendis ma main vers elle, prudemment. Rosalie retenait son souffle et je m'approchais encore. Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent et elle recula d'un pas.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Approche tu n'a pas à avoir peur !

elle grogna et regarda ma sœur qui se rapprocha de moi.

-Mon petit frère peu effectivement être stupide et suicidaire mais apparemment tu lui plait ! Rigola ma sœur.

La tigresse émit un drôle de bruit. Jasper rigola et je lu dans sa tête que la tigresse avait rougie de gêne mais aussi de plaisir face à l'affirmation de ma sœur. Finalement Noya se dirigea craintivement vers Carlisle et Bella se posta de manière à observer ce que mon père faisait cependant je croisais souvent son magnifique regard chocolat me scruter qui m'observer. Je rigolais intérieurement et elle souffla un grand coup me montrant son ennui.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils et demanda à Rosalie de s'approcher de Bella. Ma sœur avait un regard inquiet et Bella sembla de plus en plus stressé. Lorsque j'entendis ses pensées je me glaçais d'effrois.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne pouvait absolument pas se résoudre à cela ! mon dieu comment allions nous faire ?


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise autant que les chapitres précédent. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions je me forcerais à vous répondre de façon constructive.

Chapitre 3 :

Aov Carlisle :

Après examination de Noya je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Nous devions transporter la jeune tigresse a Forks et nous devions voir Charlie.

Charlie, un très bon ami humain qui travail au zoo de Seattle mais qui habite Forks, lui seul saurait quel alimentation de substitution serait la meilleure pour la jeune tigresse. Seul problème majeur, convaincre Bella que c'est la meilleure solution et trouver comment nous balader avec deux tigresse dans la voiture sans attirer l'attention. Chose que je dois avouer va être très délicate car Bella sous sa forme animal mesure plus de deux mètre de haut.

-Carlisle tu n'y pense pas sérieusement ? Cria Edward et Bella pencha sa tête sur le côté me fixant essayant certainement de nous comprendre.

-Tu vois une autre solution ? moi non, alors nous n'avons pas le choix ! soit nous amenons Noya et Bella à Forks soit Noya mourra et Bella essayera de tuer Tanya au péril de sa vie !

Aov Rosalie :

Je me penchais vers Bella et caressait sa tête essayant de me plonger dans son esprit. Elle avait peur pour Noya et ne comprenait pas ce que disait Carlisle et Edward.

'' pelage roux bizarre…pourquoi crier sur chef…chef décider et autre suivre… vraiment compliquer sans poil !'' pensa Bella et je souris.

-Bella, Noya est malade ! elle doit voir un ami pour ses soins ! on doit l'emmener à notre maison, à Forks ! soufflais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

'' Moi suivre Noya ! moi chef Noya…pas quitter sœur !'' gronda Bella et je souris.

-Tu peux nous suivre mais tu devras prendre ton apparence normal ! les humains ne pourront pas comprendre, il te feront du mal ! Affirmais-je et elle souffla.

''Si Bella sans poil, famille pas attaquer moi ? sans poil Bella sans défense !''

-Je te protégerais ainsi que Noya, ma famille ne t'attaquera pas je te le promet ! tu veux te changer maintenant ou plus tard ? souris-je et elle feula.

''plus tard…pas confiance en ton mâle ! pas confiance trop de famille !''

-D'accord ! souris-je. Plus tard !

-Bien puisque Bella est d'accord nous allons directement au voiture ! faite attention sur la route et surtout pas d'imprudence ! on se retrouve a la maison les enfants. Conclua Carlisle et je me posais à côté Noya attendant l'autorisation de Bella.

-Il n'y a que moi pour penser que c'est de la folie ? Hurla Edward et Bella lui bondit dessus le clouant au sol. Je fis signe à tout le monde de ne rien faire.

'' vous plus nombreux…plus dangereux pour Noya et Bella ! toi bête ! '' Rugit Bella en relâchent sa prise sur mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Edward légèrement choqué.

-Que ce sont elles qui sont en danger avec nous et que tu es un imbécile ! en claire la stricte vérité ! Rigolais-je et toute la famille me suivit.

Aov Bella :

Je me posais à côté de Noya et lui lécha le coup. Ma petite sœur tenta de ce mettre debout mais elle était trop faible. Rosalie, la femelle blonde me comprend quant elle me touche. Je me rapprochais d'elle et collait ma tête à ses pattes arrière.

''Noya trop faible, pas pouvoir marcher ! toi peut porter Noya ? moi confiance toi !'' lui dis-je.

C'est très difficile de dire en humain ce que je pense et difficile de savoir si c'est suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne tout. Elle me sourit et s'accroupi à côté de Noya. Ma sœur siffla de peur mais je la remis à sa place.

'' Rosalie est une amie Noya tu peux lui faire confiance !''

ma sœur se laissa porter jusqu'à la machine en métal qui court vite. Rosalie dit que c'est une voiture. Cette chose transporte les gens pour aller plus vite. Pourquoi vouloir aller plus vite ? pourquoi ne pas courir ? je ne sais pas mais je grondais quant le pelage roux et le mâle de Rosalie se rapprochèrent de nous.

Aov Alice :

J'étais surprise mais heureuse pour Rosalie, elle semblait complète, comme si elle avait retrouvé quelqu'un de sa famille humaine ou un de ses enfants. Jasper était tendu mais moi j'étais très heureuse car si Bella reprend son apparence humaine il faudra que l'on fasse du shopping et aussi lui décorer une chambre, lui faire un bain et plein de soin. Oh mon dieu on va devoir tout lui apprendre mais je suis sur que grâce à notre aide Bella deviendra une véritable humaine.

-Et si elle préfère être une bête sauvage ? demanda mon frère sarcastique.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une fille peu préférer être en plein milieu de la forêt alors qu'elle peut bénéficié de tout plein de vêtement ? franchement c'est impossible.

Rosalie déposa Noya sur la plate-forme du 4x4 d'Emmett. Celui-ci se rapprocha de la voiture accompagné d'Edward et Bella se mit à gronder en position d'attaque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demandais-je en penchant ma tête par dessus l'épaule de Jasper qui c'était mis devant moi de façon protecteur.

-Bella ne veut pas d'homme dans la voiture ! Souffla Rosalie. Elle n'a pas confiance.

-Hé ! protesta Emmett. J'ai le droit de monter dans ma voiture si j'en ai envie !

c'est à ce moment précis qu'une vision me percuta de plein fouet.

Bella était sous forme humaine, toute nue derrière le siège passager, Emmett jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur centrale et surpris rentra en collision direct avec un arbre et Noya mourut dans une marre de sang.

-C'est hors de question Emmett ! Hurlais-je en fonçant vers lui. Je monte avec Rosalie et Esmée toi tu rentre avec les autres hommes c'est claire !

-Mais Alice…

-Ecoute ce qu'elle te dit pour une fois Emmett, crois moi c'est mieux ainsi ! si tu conduis tu risque de plus avoir de voiture ! dégluti Edward et je le foudroyais du regard.

-Espèce de pervers ! Grognais-je et Rosalie compris alors de quoi il s'agissait.

-Edward et Emmett vous avez enterrez à vous tirer vite fait si vous voulez pas que je m'énerve !

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on engueule ? en plus j'ai rien fait ! Bouda Emmett et Rosalie rigola.

-Oui Bella ! Pouffa ma sœur. Moi aussi je me demande des fois si je suis sa femme ou bien sa mère ! Rigola-t-elle en ce tenant les côtes.

je souris, heureuse et toute la famille me suivit. Depuis la toute première fois où j'avais rencontré Rosalie, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi épanouis. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était vampire ma sœur riait de tout son cœur.

Aov Bella :

Les mâles étaient enfin partis et Rosalie, la petite brune et la plus âgées au poil couleur miel étaient dans la voiture. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans celle-ci sous forme de tigre alors doucement je soufflais afin de me calmer et la fourrure blanche laissa place au poil noir. Le vent soufflé mais je n'avais pas froid, je n'aurais plus jamais froid. Je regardais une dernière fois les montagnes avec le pressentiment que je ne les reverrais jamais ou alors différemment. Mais une chose me perturbait beaucoup plus.

Pourquoi suis-je si fasciné par celui au poil roux ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer la suite de la fiction ! mais avant tout je tiens à vous faire par d'un gros rat le bol !

An angel's whisper qui traduit une fiction que j'adore mais que bien entendu étant nul en anglais ne pouvait rien comprendre c'est fait insulter parce que celle-ci ne publié pas assez vite !

je suis très déçu par ce genre de conduite car moi pour ma part je publie au fur et a mesure que j'écris et quant me vient l'inspiration !

certes elle traduit une fiction qui est écrit par quelqu'un d'autre mais je sais pas si certains se rendent compte a quel point c'est difficile car entre les tournures de phrases et selon les expressions les mots ne veulent plus dire la même chose !

je suis sûr que la majeur parti de vous ne comprendrez plus rien si j'écrivais la fiction en chti !

nous faisons tous des efforts mais n'oublié pas que c'est grâce à notre travail que vous passez de bon moment donc il faut être patient !

Avis à tout ceux qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de me dire que je publie pas assez vite, je retirerais ma fiction de manière définitive !

Voilà, ça fait du bien de dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur, maintenant bon chapitre !

Chapitre 4 :

Aov Esmée :

Bella, sous sa forme humaine était une très belle jeune fille, certes sauvage mais très belle. Ses magnifique yeux chocolat contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était mince mais très musclé et sa posture montre que même sous cette apparence sa façon de marcher, de ce déplacer reste celle d'un tigre.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle ressemblé à un chat apeuré caché derrière le siège d'Alice, tout en boule. Rosalie passé souvent sa main dans les cheveux de celle-ci et Bella ronronné.

Ma fille aimait particulièrement Bella mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quel était le lien qui les unissaient réellement.

-Bella demande pourquoi tu nous regarde et tu souris ! souffla Rosalie en souriant à Bella.

Je me penchais vers celle-ci et lui sourit de façon maternelle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et recula se collant contre la porte.

-Parce que ma fille est heureuse ! souris-je encore plus. Et puis je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, tu es une magnifique jeune fille !

et là contre toute attente Bella rougit et devint couleur tomate sous le rire cristallin de Rosalie. Elle cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux et je posais ma mains sur elle afin de le dégager.

-Ne te cache pas Bella tu es très belle tu n'a pas à avoir honte !

-Elle n'a pas l'habitude des compliments, elle a rencontrer de nombreux tigre mal mais il ne se sont jamais intéressé à elle. Souffla Rosalie. Elle est heureuse et te trouve très jolie, elle dit que tu ressemble à sa mère. Tu es aussi gentille qu'elle, en bref elle t'aime bien.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien Bella et j'espère que nous passerons du temps ensemble !

Aov Alice :

J'étais perturbé, pour la première fois de mon existence je ne voyais pas l'avenir de quelqu'un. C'est perturbant mais aussi très reposant et je dois dire que l'odeur de Bella dans la voiture était quelque chose de totalement captivant.

C'est un parfum qui ressemble étrangement à l'odeur de Rosalie mais avec une touche de freesia et un brin de sève de pin. Très étrange quant même cette ressemblance d'odeur. A croire que Rosalie est plus présente dans la voiture. Si seulement Bella parlait ce serait plus détendu comme ambiance.

Mais j'étais heureuse aujourd'hui j'avais gagné une nouvelle sœur et notre famille semblait plus heureuse.

Aov Bella :

La femelle Esmée elle est très gentille finalement. Elle a beaucoup d'enfant à s'occuper ça doit être difficile. Le paysage défilé de plus en plus vite, j'aime pas la voiture ça rend malade. Rosalie à de long poil blond, ils sont beau. Elle me sourit.

-ce sont des cheveux ! me dit-elle en montrant les poils blond. Tu sais le dire cheveux ?

le fronçais les sourcils, elle voulait vraiment que je dise ce mot. Elle regardait mes babines et souriait.

-Che…chev….ve…ux….chev…veux !

elle poussèrent des cris de stupeur et Alice se mis a parler très vite.

-Tu parle, c'est super. Oh tu vas voir Bella on va être les meilleures amies du monde on fera du shopping pour t'acheter plein de vêtement et tu sera belle comme un cœur.

-Tu peux le redire Bella ? demanda Rosalie et je souris.

-Cheveveux !

elle rigola et me carressa la tête. Elle était contente je sais pas pourquoi mais bon temps qu'elle est heureuse, temps mieux.

Elle est folle. C'est quoi du shopping ? et les habits, ça se mange ? bah je sais pas mais elle a l'air d'adorer ça ! il faudra que je chasse le shopping, je sais pas ce que c'est mais elle pourra en manger et elle sera contente.

Aov edward :

Attirante et dangereuse, voilà ce qu'était Bella pour moi. Le plus important étant que j'ai énormément de mal à entendre ses pensées, cela est sûrement dû au fait qu'ayant vécu avec des animaux elle n'a pas de pensée propre ou humaine.

Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressembler sous forme humaines.

Emmett lui est remonté contre elle, il a du mal a accepter qu'une femme puisse le battre. Mais il le prend également en défit, ce qui est normal puisque qu'il adore les relever.

Jasper, lui, est plus sur la réserve, il a des doutes sur Bella mais fait confiance au jugement d'Alice.

Carlisle lui est fasciner par cette tigresse et se pose une multitude de question sur son fonctionnement, son environnement et sur sa façon de vivre.

Nous arrivons bientôt à Forks, Carlisle à appeler Charlie pour lui demander de venir à la maison avec sa trousse de soin. Je me posais une multitude de question mais la plus importante raisonnait dans ma tête en boucle.

Comment va réagir Bella ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir… OUI je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publier mais pour ma part j'ai une bonne excuse : étant au chômage toute ma famille en profite pour me demander de faire leurs courses, récupérer leurs colis, et plein d'autre truc et du coup j'ai juste assez de temps sur mon planning pour m'occuper de mon homme et de dormir…

Chapitre 5 : imprégnée…

Aov Bella :

Carlisle attend un monsieur pour noya, pendant ce temps j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Un bain c'est comme la rivière mais c'est chaud et l'eau est pas bonne et il y a des bulles ! les vêtement c'est comme la fourrure ça tien chaud et sa couvre le corps et on le chasse dans le magasin…

Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais du mal à marcher avec les habits c'est trop serré mais bon…

-Bella, tu descend ou tu attend ici ? demanda Rosalie en souriant.

-Elle descend je vais la battre moi la gamine ! hurla le mal de Rosalie et je pris peur.

-I…Ici…

-Ok alors tu peux regarder par la fenêtre. Elle m'amena à la fenêtre et elle me montra l'herbe en bas. Carlisle va installer Noya ici et comme cela pour pourra la voir. Moi je serais dehors avec elle d'accord…Alice restera avec toi…

je fis oui et m'installé assise et regardait dehors. C'est bizarre ici mais j'aime bien il fait chaud…

Aov Carlisle :

J'avais appelé Charlie, il était en chemin, les filles s'étaient occupé de Bella et ma femme souriait heureuse. Jasper était d'ailleurs très surpris de toute cette joie dans la maison. Rosalie descendit et fit signe a Alice de monter.

-Elle descend ou pas ? grogna Emmett.

-Non, et laisse la tranquille elle est un peu perturbé par les changements il lui faudra du temps.

-Perturbé à quel point ? demandais-je intrigué.

-Tout est nouveau pour elle, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais vécu avec des humains, elle doit tout apprendre…

-Je vois pas pourquoi elle vient pas…

la voiture de Charlie grinça sur le chemin de terre et je partis chercher Noya. Elle était très faible et ses chances de survis était mince mais je savais que Charlie ferait tout son possible pour la sauvé. Je sorti dehors et regardait au premier pour voir Bella tremblante les mains sur la vitre. Soudains une puanteur me submergea les narines et je coupais ma respiration…Un loup sur notre territoire ? impossible !

Aov Edward :

Je regardais par la fenêtre du salon lorsque la pensée de mon père me frappa…un des loups avait rompu le traité ? Alors la non, je sortis en courant vers mon père a une allure humaine afin de ne pas effrayé Charlie. Jacob black se trouvait avec lui et descendait d'un pas assuré vers nous.

-Salut Carlisle, je suis venu avec Jacob cela ne pose pas de problème ?on est jamais trop de deux pour un tigre sauvage.

-En faite…

-Non bien sur que non ! coupa mon père. Il me supplia mentalement de ne pas intervenir et de rester calme.

Instinctivement je jetais un coup d'œil au premier étage et le regard de Bella me transperça de plein fouet….

Aov Bella :

Le male bronzé avait beaucoup de puissance en lui, j'avais peur… ma peur n'était pas pour noya mais pour Edward. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard ambré dans le mien le souvenir de ma mère me revint….

Flash back :

-mère pourquoi les males ne veulent pas de moi ? demandais-je triste allongé à côté de Serban.

-ma chéri nous les tigres somme différent des humains, il nous arrive parfois d'avoir plusieurs mal mais le jour ou nous trouvons notre âme sœur c'est pour toujours…

-Mais comment saurais-je que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur ? comment être sur ?

-Tu verra, un jour tu rencontrera un male et tu ne pourra plus te passer de lui. Son regard te transpercera et ton cœur battra fort. Ce jour là tu ne vivra plus que pour lui et alors tu fera tout pour qu'il reste en vie…

-ce jour là arrivera bientôt ?

-soit patiente Bella, la vie d'un tigre et longue, tu es encore jeune…

elle vint vers moi et ronronna dans mon coup, léchant mes larmes qui coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues.

Fin flash back

Mon âme sœur…Edward était mon âme sœur. Je tendais l'oreille afin d'écouté ce qui se disait en dehors et ne quitta plus Edward des yeux.

Aov Jacob :

J'étais venu accompagner Charlie pour être sûr que le traité ne serait pas violé…ayant moi même violé se traité en venant ici j'aurai pensé à une attaque de leurs part mais semblait tous inquiet pour quelque chose.

C'est alors que je vis la jeune sangsue au cheveux roux regarder vers le premier étage et c'est là que je la vis. Une humaine, les mains tremblante sur la vitre, le regard remplis de peur. La rage remplis mon corps et je tremblais de toute part. Charlie me regarda et compris ce qui allait ce passé…bien sûr qu'il le savait c'était le meilleur ami de mon père et il recula de plusieurs pas.

C'est alors que je me transformais prêt à bondir sur lui…Edward…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Aov Bella :

Edward, mon âme sœur était en danger ! le loup veux le tuer ? personne ne touchera à mon âme sœur !

'' Rosalie ! protège Edward !'' Hurlais-je dans ma tête en reculant vers Alice.

-N'est pas peur Bella ! souffla Alice.

Moi peur de ce loup jamais ! je poussais doucement Alice et couru vers la fenêtre qui explosa avant de me transformer en tigresse. Rosalie était en position de défense devant Edward et l'immonde chien puant claquait des crocs devant moi. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et soufflais bruyamment en sortant les griffes.

''qu'est-ce que tu es comme monstre ! dégage de mon chemin que je tue cette sangsue !'' entendis-je la voix du loup dans ma tête.

'' tu ne touchera pas mon âme sœur ! RECULE !'' ordonnais-je en me dressant devant lui.

Il recula mais je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal, il luttait et je me mis à gronder après lui.

'' RECULE C'EST UN ORDRE !'' hurlais-je mentalement et celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas.

'' tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordre ! c'est impossible, je suis un alpha ! personne n'est au dessus de moi !'' hurla-t-il en réavenssant d'un pas.

La soumission plutôt que l'ordre formel, il était donc un rebelle…

Je bondis vers lui et l'envoya dans un arbre. Il vint à la charge et je sautais crocs déployé sur sa gorge, prenant soin de ne pas la lui transpercer. Il me mordit la patte et je lâchais prise. Ma rage me rendant folle je le cloué au sol appuyant fortement de mes deux pattes avant sur son abdomen.

''Ne bouge plus !''Ordonnais-je.

Il avait enfin abdiqué et je reculais pendant qu'il reprenait forme humaine. L'homme au cheveux noir appelé Charlie vint vers lui et lui donna des vêtements. Moi j'étais trop énervé pour reprendre forme humaine. Rosalie le compris et vint vers moi et me gratta derrière l'oreille. Elle rigola en m'entendant ronronner puis pris la main d'Edward et me l'a posa sur le pelage. Celui-ci me regarda droit dans les yeux, la tête penché puis enroula ses bras autour de mon encolure et me murmura un merci.

Doucement je repris forme humaine dans les bras de mon imprégné. Personne ne lui fera de mal ! pensais-je alors que le jeune homme bronzé me regardait avec dégoût.

Aov Edward :

Quant j'avais vu Jacob se transformer en loup, j'avais eu peur pour ma famille, peur de ce qui allait suivre. Lorsque Rosalie c'est mis devant moi je n'étais pas content, étant plus vieux qu'elle et sachant me défendre je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'interpose puis j'ai entendu ses pensées.

'' je sais que tu es capable de te défendre mais Bella veut que je te protège alors s'il-te-plaît reste en dehors de cela ce n'est pas notre combat !''

Et puis d'un seul coup il sait mis à pleuvoir du verre et j'ai vu Bella humaine se transformer en immense tigresse en un quart de seconde et elle m'a coupé le souffle par sa beauté.

En tigresse elle était deux fois plus grosse que le loup ce qui me surpris face à son petit gabarie d'humaine. Elle se mis entre le loup et nous et se mis à gronder.

'' elle lui ordonne de reculer ! elle veut te protéger, protéger notre famille !'' m'informa Rosalie par la pensée et je regardais la tigresse faire reculer le loup sur plusieurs mettre. Charlie regardait la scène sans un seul signe de choc et je me concentrais sur ses pensées.

'' Jacob est peut-être un alpha mais il ne pourra rien face au pouvoir del Félinys ! il ferait mieux d'abandonner avant la soumission !'' affirma Charlie et je fronçais les sourcils.

Félinys…cela me disait quelque chose j'étais sûr d'avoir lu cela dans un des livres de Carlisle…et puis l'éclaire se fit dans ma tête…

Félinys…femme tigre, première apparition des modificateurs…Femme créature pouvant réaliser les souhaits…reine du monde animal soumettant toute créature terrestre…prédateur de tout prédateur…espèce peut connu du monde obscure…

Je repris conscience de la réalité lorsque Rosalie posa ma main sur le pelage de Bella…

Elle me regarda et je lu en elle beaucoup de chose que je ne compris pas, puis je réalisais alors qu'elle nous avait sauvé d'une guerre, qu'elle nous avait protéger sans même nous connaître…

-merci ! soufflais-je et je sentis le pelage laisser place à de la peau brûlante comme un soleil…

-Par…don ! murmura-t-elle et mon dos me brûla me faisant hurler de douleur.

Ma vue devint trouble et je vis Emmett envoyer valdinguer Bella à plusieurs mettre avant de perdre conscience…


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous…Voici la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise…

Chapitre 7 : révélation…

Aov Charlie :

Lorsque j'ai vu Emmett envoyé la Félinys sur deux mètres mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je tirais un coup de feu en l'air…

Tout c'est arrêté et je voyais rouge…

-Charlie je peux tout vous expliquer…

-Carlisle, les explications attendront ! Pour le moment il faut rentrer Edward à l'intérieur et je veux que tu te calme Emmett…les révélations que j'ai à vous faire vont vous éclairer ! ne t'en prend pas à cette jeune Félinys, elle n'a rien fait de dangereux à Edward au contraire !

Carlisle pris son fils et j'envoyais Jacob à la réserve pour qu'il prévient les anciens, une réunion du grand conseil s'impose et tout le monde se réunira chez moi…

Une fois Edward allongé sur le canapé je vis Emmett tiré à bout de bras la jeune tigresse et la jeter méchamment contre le mur et je grognais…

Esmée s'installât près d'Edward tendis que Rosalie se mit au côté d'Alice et de la jeune fille. Emmett et jasper près de la table tendit que Carlisle resta debout…

Je soufflais et me lançais, de toute façon nous n'avions pas le choix…

-Charlie nous ne sommes pas…

-Humain, oui je sais vous êtes des vampires et non ce ne sont pas les quilleutes qui m'ont mis dans la confidence ! Je vais tout vous dire mais je ne veux pas être interrompu est-ce clair !

-Très bien ! souffla Carlisle et je souris…

-Comment s'appelle la félinys ? demandais-je à Rosalie qui la tenait dans ses bras…

-Bella ! souffla-t-elle et la jeune fille me fit un timide sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté…

je soufflais un grand coup en lui rendant son sourire…

-A l'aube des temps naquis les vampires…afin de protéger l'espèce humaine Dieu créa les modificateurs…la plupart se transforme en loup, c'est le cas de Jacob comme vous pouvez le voir… mais leurs transformation se faisant par la colère ils devinrent instable et certains attaquèrent les humains sans pouvoir se maîtriser… alors Dieu créa la Félinys…femme tigre qui est plus forte que tout espèce sur terre, mélange d'un modificateur et d'un animal elle n'agit que par ses instinct primaire…Elle ne se transforme pas grâce à un sentiment mais par leurs simple volonté !

-C'est bien beau comme discourt mais qu'a-t-elle fait à mon frère ? grogna Emmett et je serrais les poings.

-Arrache sa chemise et tu verra ! grognais-je et celui-ci s'exécuta.

Il retournèrent Edward et tous virent la marque de la Félinys. Un immense tigre en forme de tatouage tribale tout noir apparu sur son dos sous leurs yeux. Tous sifflèrent ahuri face à ce phénomène quant à moi je m'approchais de Bella et lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle recula et son regard plongea dans le mien.

-Que…qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Carlisle.

-Sa marque ! souris-je. Sa protection, votre soit disant fils est son âme sœur et donc elle l'a marqué…si il meurt elle meurt ! si il est en danger elle le saura même s'il se trouve à des milliers de kilomètre d'elle.

-Charlie, comment savez-vous tout cela ? les humains sont censé ignorer notre secret !

lentement j'enlevais ma veste et remonté ma manche afin de leurs montrer mon tatouage… et replonger dans mes souvenirs.

Flash back/

Mon père était un éclaireur, un homme qui surveille les moindres fait et geste du monde obscure et mystique. Il m'a tout enseigné, tout ce qu'il savait et c'est peu après mes 16 ans que j'ai rencontré Katia, c'était une Félinys… elle m'a marqué tout comme la fait Bella mais je ne savais pas à cette heure là ce que tout cela impliqué…toujours se protéger l'un l'autre… elle m'aimait éperdument et mon père lui était fou de rage de ne pas avoir était choisit alors que maman lui donnait tant d'amour… c'est là que j'ai compris le sens du mot sacrifice. Elle c'est interposer entre moi et mon père et c'est pris la balle à ma place…

Ce que je savais c'est que si je mourrais elle mourrais mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que si elle mourrait moi je restais en vie… Elle c'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie…

Fin du flash back/

-Comment est-ce possible ? il y en à beaucoup d'autre ? demanda Esmée…

-Lorsqu'une Félinys meurt, une autre prend sa place ! Cela peut sauter plusieurs génération…on en a décompté une dizaine dans le monde… mais aucune appart celle de la lignée de Katia n'est sur se continent.

-Nous l'avons trouvé en Alaska…

-Qui est Katia ? demanda Alice et je souris tristement.

-Katia Hales, elle vivait en Alaska…elle avait une jeune sœur…elle est morte vers mes dix sept ans…je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu sa sœur ! soufflais-je lasse les poignard me transperçant le cœur.

-Hales ! Cria Emmett ahuri en regardant Rosalie…

-Hales, comme dans Viviane et Alexander Hales ? demanda Rosalie inquiète.

-Oui, Pourquoi… ?

Aov Rosalie :

Lorsque j'avais entendu mon nom de famille j'étais restée choqué puis lorsque j'ai prononcé le nom de mes parents Charlie à confirmé ce que je ressentais…

J'étais liée à Bella, je savais comment agir…

Je suis monté à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre et je suis redescendu avec mon arbre généalogique.

Le dépliant prudemment sur la table afin de ne pas l'abîmer j'ai fait signe à Charlie de venir le voir….

Il regarda attentivement le document et sourit.

-Alors c'est toi Rosalie Liliane Hales ? tu sais que j'en ai entendu de bonne sur toi ? alors comme ça tu serais revenu en fantôme et aurait tuée ton future mari ?

-Il m'a violé et laissé pour morte avant que Carlisle ne me transforme ! je me suis vengé, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient ! Affirmais-je calme le regard noir.

-Effectivement mais il y a un trou dans ton arbre généalogique ! tes parents ont eu un enfant après ta disparition ! Williams John Hales.

-Vraiment? Criais-je ahuri.

-Oui ! celui-ci c'est marié et a eu un fils nommé frédéric. Il sait ensuite marié et à eu Katia et Rosélia Hales ! Je sais que Rosélia est morte il y a 16 ou 17 ans puis plus rien je suis désolé…Attend je crois qu'il y avait eu un article dans les journaux, il doit être sur Internet…

j'allumais l'ordinateur pendant que Charlie me dictait les renseignement je tapais sur le clavier à grand vitesse. Puis nous tombâmes sur l'article qui datait de 16 ans.

Article Juneau en Alaska :

C'est un tragique accident qui c'est produit dans notre forêt, en effet Rosélia Amonde, nom de jeune fille Hales à été retrouvé déchiqueté par un ours. Cette événement et encore plus dramatique car cette jeune femme était à terme. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le corps de l'enfant mais nous avons peu d'espoir. Les recherches continuerons pendant trois jours pendant lesquels des battus seront organisé. Nous adressons nos condoléances à la famille et nous promettons de tout mettre en œuvres pour retrouver le nouveau né.

Je restais bouche bée… Bella était la fille de Rosélia, une descendante de ma famille, voilà pourquoi je me sentais liée à elle.

Bella posa sa main sous mon avant bras, là où se trouvait ma tache de naissance avant ma transformation puis elle me montra son bras et je vis alors la sienne. Voilà pourquoi j'avais du mal à accepter ma transformation et ma condition de vampire… parce que j'étais une Félinys. En me transformant ils m'avaient empêcher mon instinct de prendre le dessus. C'est aussi pour cela que j'avais pu traverser tout ses kilomètre avec Emmett entièrement ensanglanté, parce qu'il était mon âme sœur, parce que pour qu'il vive il fallait qu'il soit transformé mais mon instinct m'interdisait de le faire moi-même.

Bella me souris et sans m'en rendre compte je la pris dans mes bras et la bercer machinalement. Grâce à elle j'avais enfin les réponses à toutes ses questions qui me rongeait depuis des décénies…grâce à elle j'avais une raison de vivre et de me battre…grace à elle j'avais enfin la paix à l'intérieur de mon cœur mort…

Pas pleurer Rosalie ! Bella aime pas quant tu pleure ! pensa Bella et je soulevais mon visage.

-Je ne pleure pas ! balbutiais-je ému.

Si eau coule sur joue ! toi pleurer ! pensa Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Je regardais ma famille en état de choc puis j'entendis Esmée soufflais-je de surprise.

-Rosalie, balbutia Esmée en me pointant du doigt, ma chérie tu pleure !

instinctivement je posais ma main sur ma joue et constaté qu'effectivement de vrai larmes s'écoulait sur mes joues.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 :

Aov Edward :

Il faisait sombre, brumeux…je ne savais pas où j'étais mais je sentais la présence de ma famille a mes côté sans pour autant les voir.

Mon dos me brûlait et je m'installais au sol…au bout de je ne sais combien de temps le nuage qui m'englobait se dissipa pour laisser place à une femme. Elle était magnifique et chose très étrange je n'entendais pas ses pensées.

-Je suis Atys Hales, la première de la lignée des Félinys d'Alaska. Viens avec moi j'ai des choses à t'apprendre.

-Que dois-je savoir ?

-Viens avec moi et tu saura !

je suivais donc cette jeune femme en me demandant si elle était l'ancêtre de Rosalie.

-Oui je suis son ancêtre, sourit la femme en s'installant près d'un feu. Oui j'ai entendu tes pensée et oui je sais tout de toi jeune Edward mais nous ne somme pas ici pour cela mais pour Bella !

-Que dois-je savoir ? demandais-je inquiet.

-Sait-tu ce qu'ais une félinys ? ce que cela implique ? ce que cela te coûtera ? demanda-t-elle sereine.

-Non…je ne sais même pas…pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es spéciale Edward…tu es son âme sœur….

-Attendez ? nous ne somme pas…non…je l'a connais à peine et…

-Elle t'a reconnu en temps que tel ! Edward le temps presse, Bella est très puissante, plus que moi ! elle n'a jamais vécu avec des humains ! il te faut comprendre le monde animal, penser comme elle, vivre comme elle ! elle pourra tous vous sauver mais pour cela il faut que tu accepte que tu ne peux pas la protéger ! c'est elle ton gardien !

-Je ne comprend pas…

-Charlie t'apprendra…tu dois resserrer le lien du traiter entre les quilleutes et vous… il faut que Bella apprenne… parle à Charlie….

Sa voix se perdit et elle disparut dans le brouillard…mon dos me brûla à m'en faire hurler et j'ouvris les yeux sur ma famille.

Aov Carlisle :

Mon fils avait enfin réouvert les yeux et je me précipitais vers lui. Il me sourit mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard vira à la panique.

-Carlisle…je vous entend plus…je ne…

Aov Edward :

je regardais Bella et d'un seul coup toutes pensées du monde entier m'atteindre a me faire tomber au sol. Carlisle, Charlie et temps d'autre dans ma tête se bousculer.

-Je vous en supplie, faite que cela cesse ! hurlais-je et d'un seul coup toutes les voix disparurent.

Je regardais Bella et elle me sourie de toute ses dents en s'approchant de moi. Je me levais et reculais.

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! hurlais-je. Que m'as-tu fais ? paniquais-je en partant en courant vers la foret.

Aov Charlie :

Je regardais Edward partir en courant vers la foret et la jeune Bella en pleure dans les bras de Rosalie qui essayait de la réconforter. Esmée était inquiète tout comme Carlisle qui se dirigea vers la porte. Je soufflais un grand coup et le retint.

-Charlie je dois aller voir mon fils, s'il te plaît !

-Non Carlisle, c'est à moi d'y aller…avec Bella ! il faut qu'il comprend ce qu'il lui arrive et je suis le seul à pouvoir lui dire… soufflais-je et je vis bella sourire et sortir de la maison.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ? c'est aussi mon histoire et j'aimerai mieux comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ! demanda Rosalie et j'approuvais.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la maison Bella était sous forme de tigre et je souris. Elle était plus grande que Katia et beaucoup plus pure. Je m'approchais d'elle et essayait de me rappelait comment je communiquais avec Katia. Je me concentrais sur mon tatouage et pensais de toute mes forces.

''Bella, nous irons plus vite a le retrouver si je grimpe sur ton dos ! puis-je ?'' Demandais-je par la pensée. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis la jeune tigresse s'incliner afin que je grimpe.

Rosalie hocha la tête et nous partîmes à vive allure vers la destination d'Edward. Au bout de cinq minute nous arrivâmes près de lui et Bella me fis descendre avant de s'asseoir. Rosalie me rejoignit et nous franchîmes le dernier mètre.

Aov Rosalie :

Nous étions au côté de mon frère et je voyais qu'il était triste et bouleverser. Charlie s'accroupi devant lui et lui tapa l'épaule.

-Je ne veux pas Charlie ! pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

-C'est ton destin alors reprend toi Edward ! elle a besoin de toi ! crois-tu que ce n'est pas difficile pour elle ! a présent que vous êtes lié elle ressent tout ce que tu ressent ! crois-tu que cela ne lui fait pas mal ? Gronda Charlie.

-Que veux-tu dire Charlie…je ne comprend pas ? demandais-je doucement.

-En lui posant sa marque elle c'est liée a lui ! s'il est blessé elle ressent sa douleur, s'il est en colère, s'il a de la peine…

-et alors c'est pas ma faute ! j'étais très bien sans elle…

-Oh Edward, ne la repousse pas ! tu es son âmes sœur ! je le sens moi aussi ! s'il te plaît ! je t'en supplie ! dis-je des larmes coulant de mes yeux.

-Comment…je…Oh Rosalie ne pleure pas je t'en supplie ! Souffla mon frère et mes larmes disparurent.

Charlie nous souris face à nos mines déconfites et regarda Bella…

-C'est Bella qui fait cela ! son pouvoir est immense car elle n'agit pas que sur Edward apparemment ! sourit Charlie et je n'osais pas posait la question…

-Quel pouvoir ? demanda finalement Edward et je vis Bella s'approchais doucement.

-Celui d'exaucé les souhaits ! sourit charlie. Même principe qu'un porte bonheur mais elle n'influence pas sur le matériel ! elle exauce ce que veux ton cœur ! tout a l'heure tu as paniqué par ce que tu n'entendais pas les pensées alors elle a voulu que tu les entendes à nouveaux ! lorsque Rosalie est triste elle a envie de pleurer donc elle pleure réellement !

-Tu veux dire que si je souhaitais avoir un enfant ou redevenir humaine elle exaucerait mon souhait ! criais-je ahuri et pleine d'espoir …

-je ne suis pas sûr mais sache que tout souhait apporte des conséquence …

Aov Bella :

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrait sur Rosalie…j'entendis alors son cœur mort crier dans ma tête puis des images vinrent me percuter de plein fouet…

'' je t'aime Emmett''

''je t'aime aussi ma Rosie''

'' si seulement je pouvais avoir un enfant…une part de moi, une part d'Emmett ! un petit être, le mélange parfait de nous deux, un bébé que je pourrais chérir…''

soudains je sentis mon corps chauffé de l'intérieur, je me sentais briller et reprendre forme humaine alors je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Rosalie…

Note de l'auteur ! très important à lire !

Je garde le fils de ma sœur et donc je ne suis jamais chez moi, aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement j'ai pu poster alors je tiens a vous dire que mes fictions ne sont pas abandonner mais que je ne peux pas vous garantir un postage dans les prochains jours… pour l'instant j'écris tout sur papier donc il faudra que je tape tout en rentrant avant de les mettre sur internet…

Désolé mais la famille avant tout !

Merci de votre compréhension


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Aov Rosalie

Je regarde Bella reprendre lentement forme humaine et dans son regard je vois de la joie et du bonheur mais également qu'elle est à bout de force. Lentement je la vois tomber au sol, j'essaie de bouger avec ma vitesse vampirique mais tout à coup mon corps pèse une tonne et je sombre.

J'entend la voix de Charlie ainsi que celle de mon frère mais je n'arrive pas à leurs répondre…je brûle, j'ai l'impression de revivre ma transformation en puissance dix. J'ai envie de hurler mais rien ne sort à croire que ma bouche est scellé. Je sens qu'on me transporte et je sais que c'est Edward puisque la peau est glacée.

J'entend Charlie qui parle à Bella, qui apparemment est dans le même état que moi. Puis je passe dans des bras musclé et je sais que c'est mon Emmett qui me porte jusque dans notre chambre. Je le sens inquiet mais je ne peux rien dire car ma bouche ne veux pas émettre le moindre son.

La chaleur s'intensifie et je souhaiterais être jeté dans de l'eau glacée car cette chaleur m'étouffe, j'ai besoin de respirer….

Aov Edward :

Lorsque j'ai vu Bella sombrer j'ai eu l'impression de mourir puis Rosalie est tombé inerte et Charlie m'a secoué.

-Edward il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite voir Carlisle ! tu comprend il faut emmener Rosalie et Bella à ton père et vite !

Alors j'ai pris Rosalie dans mes bras et j'ai couru aussi vite que je le pouvais et je l'ai passé à Emmett en lui disant qu'on lui donnerait des explication mais que pour l'instant Carlisle devait s'occuper d'elle et de bella.

Charlie arriva avec Bella et je l'a prenais dans mais bras et ce que je constatais me fit frémir. Bella perdait en température et vraiment vite. Carlisle installa Bella dans la chambre d'Alice et mit Bella dans la baignoire en faisant couler de l'eau chaude sur elle.

Il envoya Alice auprès de Rosalie lui disant qu'il fallait refroidir le corps de ma sœur parce que celle-ci augmentait trop vite. Il y avait trop d'élément, trop de confusion dans les esprits de tout le monde.

Moi je restais auprès de Bella et faisait ce que mon père m'avait ordonné de faire : réchauffé son corps.

Aov Emmett :

Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais auprès de ma femme et je venais enfin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Charlie était reparti chez lui le soir même pour voir les Quilleutes mais n'en savais pas plus que nous en ce qui concerné la santé de ma femme.

Mais là à cette instant précis je sais ce qu'à fait la jeune tigresse à ma femme et lorsqu'elle sera réveillé je la prendrais dans mes bras. Lentement sans hurler j'appelais Carlisle afin qu'il me rejoigne car cela faisait trois jours qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau à faire des recherche.

-Oui Emmett que ce passe-t-il ? demanda mon père inquiet.

-Chut !

-Tu me fait venir ici, alors que je suis entrain de faire des recherches juste pour me dire chut ? je pensais que dans ses circonstance tu aurai au moins la décence…

-Carlisle tait toi et écoute…tu entend…

-Entendre quoi ?

-Son cœur…Carlisle son cœur c'est remis à battre ! souris-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha de ma femme et posa son oreille contre sa cage thoracique. Il se releva d'un bon, les yeux écarquillés alors que je caressais les cheveux de mon ange.

-Elle est…elle…

-Bel…Bella l'a rendu humaine Carlisle ! pleurais-je de joie sans larmes. Ma Rosalie est redevenu humaine ! souris-je en embrassant le front de ma douce.

Aov Bella :

Lentement je sortis de ma torpeur et de ce noir si apaisant qui m'englobait. Je sentis un souffle glacée et j'ouvris lentement les yeux .

Edward était là devant moi, s'éloignant lentement les mains baisser. Il avait peur, il avait l'air inquiet. Pourquoi ? est-ce que je lui faisait peur. Je descendis du lit et m'approchais de lui.

-Bella, peut-tu reprendre forme humaine ? s'il te plait ?

j'essayais mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais faim, tellement faim…

je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeais vers celle de Rosalie. Ce qui me surpris fut qu'Emmett me saute dessus et je faillis l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce mais je me retint lorsque je sentis sa main caresser mon pelage.

-Merci ! souffla le géant et il me libéra et me laissa entrer dans la chambre. Elle n'est pas réveiller pour l'instant ! affirma celui-ci. Tu peux rester auprès d'elle il faut que j'aille chassé !

je fis oui de la tête même si ma faim me tiraillé les entrailles. Mon ventre gronda et je montais sur le lit me couchant près de Rosalie, lui léchant le visage afin d'enlever la sueur.

-Be…Bella ? murmura la voix de Rosalie.

Je collais ma tête contre son bras et lui affirmais que j'étais là. Cependant ce qui se passa ensuite me surpris encore plus.

Aov Alice :

Comme à mon habitude depuis trois jours je m'avançais vers la chambre de Rosalie afin de faire sa toilette et de lui changer ses vêtements. Cependant je n'aurai jamais cru voir cette cènes en entrant.

Le lit de ma sœur était cassé sous le poids de deux énormes tigresses sibériennes. Je pus sans problème reconnaître Bella mais la deuxième me laissa sans voix. Un peu plus petite que Bella, un pelage scintillant, de grand yeux gris acier, elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange.

Soudains tout fut claire dans mon esprit.

-Rosalie ? appelais-je doucement.

Je vis la deuxième tigresse hocher la tête puis elle ouvrit la gueule et vomi une étrange mixture noir et luisante que je devinais être du venin. Rosalie toussa plusieurs fois, crachant tout ce venin emmagasiné dans son corps depuis tant d'année.

Bella lécha le pelage de Rosalie et puis sautèrent par la fenêtre avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

OH MON DIEU !

-Carlisle on a un problème ! hurlais-je en me précipitent au rez de chaussé !

-Qui a-t-il Alice ?

-Pas le temps d'expliquer il faut retrouver Bella et Rosalie ! VITE !


End file.
